


奥克佳布里斯卡娅

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Red Booklet [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫偷走了娜塔莉亚·奥克佳布里斯卡娅的故事。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natalia/Original Male Character
Series: Red Booklet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842682
Kudos: 3





	奥克佳布里斯卡娅

娜塔莎原本不叫这个名字，或许她可能原本叫这个名字，反正她都不记得了，她连自己的亲生父母都不记得，她是在1942年被溃退的红军士兵从斯大林格勒废墟下面挖出来的，一起被挖出来的还有一只灰扑扑的小猫崽子。

那会儿没人知道该把这一人一猫怎么办，士兵们也都是大男孩，不懂怎么照看小娃娃和小奶猫。他们只是很默契地把她们两个“传递”着保护在战壕里。她才几岁大，每天看着身边的年轻士兵来了又走，有人抱起她跑到另一个掩体，放下她，塞给她一盒肉罐头，然后消失，第二天又有新的士兵来抱起她，跑到下一个掩体，放下她，再塞给她一块黑面包。猫后来不见了，但小女孩竟然活了下来。

后来，可能是战况好转了，她不用每天躲在战壕里。有一天她和士兵们在火堆旁取暖，跳着蹦着用脚给士兵们的歌声打拍子，恰好女政委叶卡捷琳娜路过，看到了火堆旁小小的一个人影，立刻就对士兵们训了话：“你们真是胆大包天啊，小伙子们！居然把一个跳舞的娜塔莎藏在这！多危险！”

从此，她就叫娜塔莎了，跟在叶卡捷琳娜身边，叶卡捷琳娜照看她，这个高大的女政委一头黑发，是大家的“喀秋莎”。她严厉禁止好奇的士兵们私自来探望娜塔莎，因为他们总是引诱娜塔莎跟他们一起去偷喝伏特加，有一次他们还把酒掺进了叶卡捷琳娜特意留给娜塔莎的牛奶里。

塞瓦斯托波尔解放后，叶卡捷琳娜把娜塔莎托付给了黑海舰队。“海军比我们吃得好一点，你在长身体呢，需要营养。”她这么对娜塔莎说：“我们还会再见的。”

舰队司令是菲利普·奥克佳布里斯基上将，“十月的菲利普”。娜塔莎成了他的女儿，有了父名和姓，娜塔莉娅·菲利波夫娜·奥克佳布里斯卡娅。奥克佳布里斯基会定期收到女政委叶卡捷琳娜的信，把它们读给小娜塔莎听，然而不知为何，战争结束前，女政委没有音信了。

她上学读书，奥克佳布里斯基也按照水兵的标准培养她。娜塔莎先在黑海舰队服役，后来被克格勃招揽，成了一名女特工。（1956年，20岁）奥克佳布里斯基对此不满，他总觉得如果女儿一直做水兵，退役后随便做什么工作，都比去冒险当特工快活得多，然而娜塔莎觉得特工更好： “这样我可以第一时间亲手消灭那些残余的法西斯杂碎，而不是在舰队里等待命令。” 她这么对父亲说，同时用手指着自己脸颊左侧那道暗色的疤痕：这道疤痕破坏了她太阳一般美丽的脸，也是她在斯大林格勒大轰炸中幸存的证明，日后西方的通缉令里会特意提到这个标志，她将不得不靠化妆来掩盖这道伤疤。

接受特工格斗训练的时候，她认识了一个叫雅科夫的男人，也是她的新教官。这人似乎不擅长说话，也不擅长教学，只是一遍一遍地和娜塔莎过招，他的力量几乎非人类所有，娜塔莎既敬佩他，又畏惧他。熟络之后，娜塔莎试着和他搭话，想知道他的过去，但不太成功。

她是一个非常成功的间谍，短短几年出生入死过多次，古巴导弹危机后她得到了一枚红旗勋章（1962年，26岁）。

她也恋爱，对方名叫安德烈·亚历山德洛维奇·伊万诺夫。他本来是学生，参加了伟大的卫国战争，在柏林被子弹打中了腿，一直没有彻底复原，退役后继续读书，毕业进了报社工作。两人在电影院门口认识，影院门口是萨莫依洛娃的海报，他们在海报前一口气聊了三个钟头。“你相信吗，安德廖什卡，那时我一看到你的黑眼睛，就爱上你了。”

娜塔莎在1960年结婚（24岁），那天奥克佳布里斯基上将对她说： “你会幸福的，娜塔莎，这是我对你的所有期望。”

她的头生子是男孩（1961年，25岁），那时候加加林刚刚成为第一个进入宇宙的人。安德烈想给儿子起名“尤里”，她则想让儿子继承奥克佳布里斯基上将的名字“菲利普”。两人吵了一架，安德烈厨艺好，用一顿美餐进行贿赂，娜塔莎让步了，儿子的名字是尤里·安德烈耶维奇，但她要求，如果将来再有儿子，必须叫菲利普，女儿则必须叫叶卡捷琳娜。

克格勃开启了一项绝密计划，寻找特工进行人体强化实验，娜塔莎报了名，打针的时候非常疼，不过效果很明显，她觉得自己或许能试试再去挑战当年的教官雅科夫，可她找不到雅科夫的资料，她的上司谢尔盖上校也不知道雅科夫的来历。

时间一年一年过去，娜塔莎发现自己陷入了困境。她的丈夫在老去，儿女在长大，只有她依然年轻。丈夫理解她，支持她，但她不知道如何对子女解释。奥克佳布里斯基上将在1969年去世，他死前还不知道自己的女儿遇到了困难，娜塔莎和安德烈出于善意隐瞒了小家庭的危机。

没办法，娜塔莎只得离开家庭，偶尔和丈夫安德烈联系，确认家里一切都好。1985年，49岁的娜塔莎接到了任务，要到美国去。出发前的晚上，她回到家里和安德烈道别，到卧室里亲吻了沉睡的孙子、刚刚满月的阿列克谢·尤里耶维奇：“你会幸福的，长大成人，结婚生子，阿廖什卡，这是我对你的所有期望。”

她在美国待了好几年，苏联解体之后被困在了美国，因为老上司谢尔盖中将在办公室里自杀了，没人能证明她的身份。机缘巧合下她遇到了克林特，一个在新世纪用弓箭的特工，他竟然信任娜塔莎，引荐她加入了复仇者联盟。这真是个奇怪的组织，有两个二战老兵，一个记得罗斯福，一个记得斯大林，还有一个科学家，一个大资本家，一个……雷神？这不是假冒的吧，世上怎会有神？

没多久，她重新遇到了雅科夫，或者应该叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯，原来他是美国人！

没有任务的时候，娜塔莎喜欢和史蒂夫、詹姆斯聊天，史蒂夫有血清，不会喝醉，娜塔莎和詹姆斯都有好酒量。有时候酒意涌上，娜塔莎会对詹姆斯说：“你的美国大兵真是死脑筋。”詹姆斯会毫不犹豫地回答：“他正因为死脑筋才可爱。”

她好像朦胧地喜欢过第一个接纳她的克林特，仿佛探究过“特殊的美国大兵”史蒂夫，又似乎怀旧般地依恋“雅科夫、雅沙”詹姆斯，可能也喜爱有些稚拙的布布鲁斯，但终究都不是爱，这里没有黑眼睛的安德烈。半个多世纪前，街灯下安德烈吻她的手，问她是否愿意嫁给他。

她太老了，比复仇者联盟中的任何一个都老。史蒂夫睡了七十年，詹姆斯断断续续地过了七十年，她眼睁睁地经历了整整七十年。“唉，我是世上最好看的老太婆。”有时候她会调侃地想。她的身体依然年轻、美丽又强壮，她也要定期到超市去购买卫生巾。小辣椒贴心地推荐过更方便好用的卫生棉条，但娜塔莎担心自己在出任务的时候无法及时更换。万一不小心因为棉条留得太久而晕倒在战场上，被队友们拖回去急救，别人的反应不好说，托尼一定会嘲笑她一辈子。

她偶尔也会惊异，自己已经疲倦到这个地步，这具躯壳竟然始终顽强地活着，更新着机体，准备着孕育，期待着生命。她不知道丈夫安德烈是不是还活着，是否从黑暗年代幸存了下来，儿子尤里和女儿叶卡捷琳娜是否还好，孙子阿廖莎学习成绩怎样。她渴望知道，她又不想去查。

她固执地用自己改进的马卡洛夫手枪，也留着那枚红旗勋章，勋章上面有一个显眼的弹痕：她为了得到这个荣誉几乎死在古巴，而这个荣誉也在阿富汗救过她的性命。有时候她会觉得有点可惜：在克格勃工作时，她很少有机会光明正大地带着这个勋章；现在出任务，就要穿着托尼亲自制作的史塔克牌紧身衣，她不太好意思在朋友辛苦制作的紧身衣上专门挖一个洞来带旧勋章。

她不会跳芭蕾舞，特工的肌肉和芭蕾舞演员的肌肉完全不同，然而她喜欢看莫斯科大剧院的芭蕾舞表演视频，还买了一双著名演员扎哈罗娃亲自代言的芭蕾舞鞋，把红旗勋章悄悄藏在了鞋里。

灭霸来了，一半的人类消失了。

娜塔莎对史蒂夫说：“法西斯又打到了莫斯科城外了。”

史蒂夫眼睛亮亮的：“是的，接下来我们将反击，我们将胜利，救回所有人。”

娜塔莎很骄傲。“瞧，我们这样的老兵！就是比新兵蛋子厉害！”她心里想。

红骷髅对娜塔莎和克林特说，灵魂宝石需要一个灵魂。

娜塔莎毫不犹豫地说：“曾经英俊的法西斯，我活了快九十年，自从入伍以来，每一天都想找到你们，你一定就是我最爱的灵魂了。”随即一脚把红骷髅踹了下去。

红骷髅默默地飘了回来。

克林特见状放下了弓箭：“这次我建议男士优先。”

娜塔莎立刻用电击环击倒了克林特：“资本主义特务胆敢在苏联女人面前谈男性特权，先生，你犯错误了。”

她这个玩笑很糟糕，她也低估了克林特的意志。

她只好跪下来，扶住艰难挣扎着撑起身体的克林特：“我要拜托你一件事，只有你能完成。战胜后，你到我的房间，在床前的芭蕾舞鞋里找到一枚红旗勋章，带着它去塞瓦斯托波尔，找到我父亲奥克佳布里斯基上将的墓碑，把它放在墓碑前面。我不能让史蒂夫和詹姆斯去做这件事，因为苏联利用过雅科夫。”

克林特不同意：“这只是你想给我一个临阵脱逃、苟且偷生的借口，你希望我活着和家人团聚，娜塔莎，你轻看我了，你忘了，我虽然退休过，却一直是战士。”

娜塔莎只好说：“之前你引荐过我，现在我要报答你，我在强迫你受我的救命之恩，要求你冒着生命危险，潜入俄罗斯去完成我的心愿，这很公平。”她一边起身：“我没有轻看你，克林特，但你也不要忘记，我也一直是苏联黑海舰队的士兵，克格勃军官。”

“我有一个多么宝贵的躯壳。”娜塔莎站在悬崖边想：“以及一个如此被需要的灵魂。”

人类再一次胜利了，克林特兑现了他的承诺。奥克佳布里斯基的墓碑前多了一枚破碎灰暗的红旗勋章、一捧红色的康乃馨。十月的爱女，在疲惫流浪后之后回到了十月身旁。

2023年，13岁的娜塔莉娅·阿列克谢耶夫娜起身收拾书包，她刚刚从另一个空间被解放回来，现在要继续她中断的学业。她的父亲是软件工程师阿列克谢·尤里耶维奇，祖父是医生尤里·安德烈耶维奇，曾祖父是98岁的二战老兵安德烈·亚历山德洛维奇·伊万诺夫。家人也叫她娜塔莎： “和你的娜塔莉娅曾祖母同名，她是塞瓦斯托波尔英雄的女水兵” 。


End file.
